


The Gift

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Post-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Avrebbe lasciato decidere il destino. Controllò le cifre a bassa fosforescenza dell’orologio sulla parete: era ancora notte fonda.<br/>La navetta successiva sarebbe partita alle sei e mezza. Se per quell’ora Alonso non si fosse svegliato, sarebbe scivolato fuori per un’altra avventura solitaria. Viceversa, gli avrebbe chiesto di partire con lui. Senza promesse, senza smancerie."<br/>Il cuore di Jack Harkness esita a concedersi un'altra possibilità di amare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Dormiva con la bocca dischiusa e un braccio penzoloni dal letto, quell'inaspettato regalo del Dottore.

Jack si alzò e si mosse silenziosamente all'altro capo della stanza, in un raptus di masochismo perverso. Tornò a guardarlo, determinato a cullarsi ancora nel velenoso abbraccio dell'illusione a cui era rimasto aggrappato durante l’amplesso, tenendo le palpebre serrate mentre il resto del corpo rispondeva da sé agli stimoli, un poco intorpidito e frustrato dagli ultimi mesi di astinenza ma già pronto a riprendere le vecchie abitudini da vero figlio del suo secolo.

Non si dimentica la tecnica, naturalmente. Non si può negare lo sfogo dei sensi. Perché allora indugiava a cercare un motivo più profondo per quell’incontro?

No, nemmeno nella penombra, nemmeno da dietro e socchiudendo gli occhi la sua ultima conquista poteva assomigliare a Ianto Jones.

Si sorprese a mordersi il labbro, consapevole che, anche se avesse sanguinato, si sarebbe rimarginato in pochi secondi. Perché aveva ancora a che fare con gli umani, lui che di umano non aveva più nulla? Perché aveva colto al volo il suggerimento sul biglietto?

L’ufficiale con il sorriso da ragazzino era il dono che la creatura più sfuggente e generosa dell’Universo aveva scelto per lui, e con un cenno gli aveva fatto capire che sarebbe stato un grave errore non accettarlo.

Sentì che la sua onnipresente angoscia si calmava per quanto possibile, sopraffatta dalla curiosità.

Sto, il buco del culo della galassia, aveva sfornato quell’esemplare di maschio in divisa che il Dottore considerava adatto alla sua compagnia. Lo era davvero? Oppure scivolare via dalla stanza con i vestiti sottobraccio sarebbe stata la cosa migliore?

Oh, no, basta domande. Avrebbe lasciato decidere il destino. Controllò le cifre a bassa fosforescenza dell’orologio sulla parete: era ancora notte fonda. La navetta successiva sarebbe partita alle sei e mezza. Se per quell’ora Alonso non si fosse svegliato, sarebbe scivolato fuori per un’altra avventura solitaria. Viceversa, gli avrebbe chiesto di partire con lui. Senza promesse, senza smancerie. Probabilmente non avrebbe accettato, e non già perché il suo fascino avesse perso colpi, ma per senso del dovere nei confronti di una compagnia di crociere dalla dubbia reputazione e di un pianeta dal sistema marcio fino al midollo. Ma se avesse detto di sì?

“Me ne pentirò, lo so” borbottò, tornando a letto non proprio controvoglia. “E soprattutto se ne pentirà lui, quando avrà capito chi sono davvero”.

Solo il Dottore conosceva quel dilemma. Restare solo per l’eternità e impazzire, o bruciare le vite altrui? Eppure non l’aveva mai visto da solo. Viaggiare con lui era un rischio, ma aveva sempre trovato chi fosse disposto a correrlo, e con gioia.

Il destino, sempre il destino.

I doni che il tempo, e qualche volta un Signore del Tempo, ci concede lungo la strada per illuminarla un poco.

  
  



End file.
